Through the Aftermath
by Links6
Summary: Set after 1x10. Revy got a concussion from her fight with Roberta... Rated for langauge... seriously, it IS Black Lagoon after all LOL


Set after BL1x10

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Lagoon or any of its characters.

Through the Aftermath

It took the entire Lagoon crew, minus the gunslinger they were carrying, to get the aforementioned woman all the way back to the 'Lagoon Company Headquaters'.

After the fight with Roberta, Revy had been completely knocked out. Water thrown on her, whistles, gunfire nor tickling even caused so much as a twitch. Yep, Two Hands Rebecca was served a large helping of concussion with a side portion of KO'd.

They managed to drag her to the couch and, with as much grace they could muster at that time, dump her on it. Nothing. At least she was breathing, that's always a good sign. "You think we should take her to the hospital?" Rock asked unsurely.

Dutch and Benny couldn't help but burst out laughing.

The scene of Revy waking up to hospital tubes, beeping and those uncomfortable beds was just too funny. Having her open her eyes all squinty and teary, yelling "Shut up!" to all the nurses. The eventual realization she had a quite unflattering and really revealing hospital gown on and her reaction of "What the hell am I wearing!?" and proceeding to streak through the hallways till she reached the getaway car. The getaway car would probably be a poor guy wanting to pick up his pregnant wife who'd then be forced by Revy to drive to the nearest harbor. Poor guy will be scarred for life by that.

As luck would have it, Revy opened her eyes.

The three bystanders leaned in, "Are you okay?" they asked in unison.

She reached up to rub her head, knuckles still bleeding from her boxing match, "What's up?" she asked. Only when she brought her hand back down did Revy notice her hand's condition, "Geez, I don't think I hit Rock that hard". Only problem with that theory, was the fact that their little bout in the Roanapur "foodcourt" happened a bit more than a week ago. Yep, Roberta's badass suitcase-RPG can indeed cause concussions to anyone who comes into contact with it, that is, if said person wasn't blown to bits right off the bat.

"You and that maid had one hell of a fight. They left a few hours ago… " Benny said. It didn't seem like it registered with her at all, she was still staring at her hand. "When did you deliver the ice-cream?" she asked, looking up to Dutch. She instantly regretted it though and grabbed her head, "Damnit!! It hurts!" she hissed.

The older sailor tilted her head with a frown, "What ice-cream?" he said. Revy narrowed her eyes and pinched her forehead, hissing, "The fucking mint choc sis wanted…" she said angrily. Rock shrugged his shoulders when Dutch looked at him with a 'What is she talking about' expression. Yep, Dutch's face can say it all. The lack of suitable answer did manage to tire her out and soon enough she was sleeping again.

"I think the concussion's worse than we thought" Rock said, trying to check her pupil reactivity with a penlight. It didn't work though; Revy slapped his hands away each time. "Well, the maid the Lovelace family hired wasn't exactly someone who anyone would want to be matched up against…. That was pretty scary" Benny said, motioning to the front door. Outside of the building stood his car, all the beauty she is –was, slashed and shot-up to Armageddon. It would probably take a month or two to have it rebuilt.

"Rock, did you give her the ice-cream?" Revy said blearily again, sitting up and grabbing him by the tie. The poor guy squirmed fruitlessly before answering, "Um… sure, Revy. I got Balalaika the right one…We even added some cones for her" Rock said with a forced smile. The young woman smiled a rare sincerely sweet smile, "Thank you!" she said happily before closing her eyes again.

Dutch pulled a face before walking off, "If you need me I'll be on the docks, hopefully not drowning myself to forget what I've just witnessed" he said, his voice was laced with so much monotone that it would even make Sawyer run for cover.

Rock frowned, "When she wakes up, she's going to really mad… I'm not going to be around for that" he said quickly and ran off to join Dutch.

"Oh… _Right! _I'll just take care of the crazy gunwoman myself! Thank you!" Benny said sarcastically and started to the kitchen to get some ice for her head. Only problem is, next thing he hears is a groaning Revy sitting up. It was only then when he regretted not removing her Cutlasses from their holsters.

________________

Poor Benny Y_Y lol! Comments = Love

Thanks for reading!


End file.
